


Think before you speak

by Gaybooklover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybooklover/pseuds/Gaybooklover
Summary: Will a date to his cousin’s wedding, but he can’t find anyone, until he spots a repressed emo he's in love with.





	Think before you speak

“I should just vanish,” will complained.  
“stop being over dramatic, its just a wedding.”  
“no it isn’t piper, its my cousin’s, we grew up together, were like siblings, I told her I’m bringing a boy, I don’t have a boy!”  
Piper rolled her eyes as she typed more into her essay.  
“so ask someone to be a fake date, say you’ll do something, pull a dirty laundry.”  
“you’ve read dirty laundry?”  
Piper looked up from her laptop and stared at will with a serious look.  
“anyone who ships klance has.”  
Will made a agreeing noise.  
“true, but who should I ask?”  
“What about...” piper said searching the library for someone they knew, “Nico do Angelo, haven’t you been crushing on him since high school. What did you call it when you found out he was going to the same college? An utter miracle?”  
Will felt his face start to flush, “I guess I could ask him,”  
“use panic at the disco as a conversation starter.”  
“how did you know I listened to them?”  
“piper knows everything.” She said “now leave I need to finish this.”  
Nico was surprised when Will solace sat beside him.  
“Hey Nico, what are you listening to?”  
“um panic at the disco.”  
Nico saw wills eyes light up.  
“what album?”  
“its just a bunch of songs, do you listen to them?”  
“yep, and fall out boy. I don’t know why I can’t get into my chemical romance or twenty one pilots.”  
Nico hummed in understanding.  
“its not for everyone. So why did you come over here? It couldn’t have been to talk about music.”  
Will sighed, “yeah it wasn’t. Listen my cousin’s wedding is over spring break and I told her I’d bring someone. I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t have to and you don’t need to, it just I’ve asked everyone and they’re all busy. I’ll pay do a suit and stuff and I’ll do a favour for you.”  
Nicos heart skipped a beat, was will solace, THE will solace who he had been in love with since he was fifteen ask him to be his date to a wedding.  
“as like a fake date?” was all he could ask.  
Will nodded.  
Nico pretended to think, of course he was going to say yes.  
“sure, but you owe me.”  
Will smiled and got up, “great thanks so much.”  
“hey, don’t you need my number?”  
“oh yeah! One sec.” He said fishing out his phone.  
Nico called out his number to Will and the boy started to walk away.  
Nico couldn’t believe it, will solace asked him out, even if it was fake it was still cool.

Will walked back to piper.  
“so how did it go?”  
“he said yes!”  
“that’s great! Now I won’t have to lose my favourite um.. blond, no Annabeth, blond boy, no Jason, blond gay, you’re my favourite gay blond.”  
“wow thanks I feel so loved.”  
Will sat back down and started working on his own assignment.  
They sat in silence for hours, something that was completely normal for them.  
At eleven will decided to call it a night.  
“come on beauty queen, Annabeth’s going to lock you out again.”  
Piper groaned and packed her laptop into her bag.  
“I think this course is going to kill me.”  
“that bad? No offense but isn’t drama easy?”  
“not at all.” Was her only reply.  
When will got to his room his roommate was sleeping on the sofa with Brooklyn nine nine playing in the tv. Will checked what episode it was and decided that he didn’t care about Terrys diet and went to bed.  
He couldn’t sleep and when he was scrolling through Instagram he got a dm from _Ghost_king_ ,  
_Ghost_king_: go to bed  
Willsoliceicebaby: who is this?  
_Ghost_king_: Nico.  
Willsoliceicebaby: oh right, why are you awake.  
_Ghost_king_: idk get over it  
Will smiled, he was happy he was going to the wedding with Nico. He had a crush on him from high school, he had changed since that, back then he had piercings and was the definition of bad boy but now he wore YouTube merch, he slept in the library while studying, read manga, he was a repressed emo. Will was looking forward to the break, yeah it was meant to be fake but maybe it could evolve from that.

Nico was awake all night, mostly thinking of Will and high school.  
He was extremely cringy back then, he tried to be a rebel, he skipped school, got piercings, unfortunately this attracted unwanted attention from girls, which was not good since he was also gay. Maybe he was over compensating for that, “if I’m going to be a disappointment may as well be a massive one!”  
Once one of the girls in his class confessed to him, that was the worst day of his life. Her name was Kayla, she was sweet, she wrote Nico a note to meet her behind the school at three. He went not knowing what she wanted, she told him how she felt.  
“Nico, I know you probably don’t like me back, I understand if that’s the case I just wanted to tell you, get it off my chest, but you probably have a smoking hot girlfriend.”  
Nico didn’t know what to say looking back he did the right thing, or he hoped he did , it still forced him out of the closet, Kayla swore she never told anyone and Nico believed her, to be honest he was happy to be out.  
“Kayla you’re sweet and you seem like a really nice person, but I- I’m - I’m gay.”  
He still remembered her face, she was upset but she tried to hide it.  
They actually became close friends after that, they hung out and she slowly but surely started to make Nico take school seriously, they where very close and Nico was happy he didn’t lie and say he loved her back. Because he ended up finding will and that was better than anything.  
He remembered the day he noticed him, they where doing some dumb assignment on the Greek gods. Will was his partner, the way the Sun hit him made him look so beautiful, and the way he talked about wanting to be a doctor, everything about him was like the gods they where studying.  
After that he was head over heals for Will, he asked Kayla about him and she said he was actually her half brother but they weren’t that close, it was a complete coincidence that they went to the same school, a few months later Kayla moved away, he made friends with Percy Jackson, he was like a brother to him. They’re group got bigger in college. Percy got a girlfriend. But Nico was still head over heals for the med student. Now he was going to his cousin’s wedding! He hoped he would see Kayla, deep down, but he knew he wouldn’t, he knew wills dad left both of the families and that he didn’t stay in contact with any of them not even his own sister. He knew the date was fake but he hoped something could happen, something to spark love.


End file.
